


Rememberance

by morgan_cian



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	Rememberance

sprung from chaos, a specific intent wrenches the gut

the softness of night does not

alleviate the absence of pain

for it roars as mighty as the lion

and the angel's tears taints the earth

for those left behind, the forgotten

as swift as the vampire bite

a requiem of the night


End file.
